


Lost and Found

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Mary Never Died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Lost and Found

Sometimes people cross your paths that change your life forever. A random meeting, a chance encounter and your world has forever changed. Sometimes the person you meet is so familiar to you that you feel like you have known them your whole life, or that you should have. Sometimes those random passersby can break your heart.  
\---  
Dean knew the minute he saw him that his world was forever thrown for a loop. The was something about the other man that called to him, like a missing piece of his soul was found. He couldn't help but stare. Swallowing hard, he looked down, knowing that the other man had caught him staring.  
The stranger nodded in his direction, and started walking Dean's way, only to be swallowed up by the crowd. By the time he reached where he had been standing Dean was already gone.  
\---  
Dean raced away from the crowd, his heart pounding in his chest. Why had that strange man drawn him? Nothing like that had ever happened before in his life. But there was something so achingly familiar about him that it shook him to the core. Something about the man's stance, his hair, and his eyes. Even from across the distance of the crowd Dean had seen those eyes.  
He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but those so familiar hazel eyes haunted his thoughts. By the time he reached his car, Dean had himself so worked up that he knew he was in no shape to drive just yet.  
His phone rang. Dean looked at the caller ID and saw it was his friend, Castiel, calling. He knew he should answer, but couldn't bring himself to actually talk to the man, who no offense was a bit... odd.  
\---  
Sam watched from the shadows, his heart racing as he watched the man he had seen. Something about the other man called to him. It felt like he was being pulled towards him like a magnet. Never before had he felt such a connection, not even with his boyfriend the first time they had met.  
He looked up just as the stranger lifted his head, and impossibly green eyes locked on his. He swallowed hard, as the stranger licked his lips. The other man smiled, a nervous smile, cautious.  
Sam walked towards him, inwardly trying to figure out just what he was doing.  
\---  
Castiel was worried, and a little confused. Dean had never not taken one of his calls, unless he was sick, or injured. He contemplated appearing by the man, but knew that he couldn't, because as far as Dean knew he was many miles away that night.  
Sometimes Cas wished he could tell Dean the truth, about what he was, and why he was on Earth. But Cas knew that he was forbidden to share that knowledge at this time. Sighing he put down his phone, and leaned back against the couch. A shot glass was shoved into his hand by a smirking Balthazaar, who, like Gabriel sitting on the other side of Castiel, had his own shot glass hovering in front of his lips.  
"Oh, drink up Cassy," Balthazaar said in a teasing voice. "Just because your lover isn't here right now doesn't mean you have to sulk."  
Castiel sighed again, realizing that his brother hadn't realized who he was calling. "I wasn't calling him, Balthy. I was checking up on Dean. Something seems off, and it worries me."  
Gabriel chuckled, as Balthazaar said, "Oh, you mean your other lover, the one you don't sleep with."  
Glaring, Castiel downed his shot, before pouring the next round.  
\---  
A few hours later, Dean found himself at a bar, pleasantly buzzed, sitting across from the stranger. Well no longer stranger, his name was Sam Campbell.  
They had been comparing stories, both men were raised by a single parent, Dean by his father John, and Sam by his mother Mary.  
Both had lost thier other parent as young children, in Dean's case it was his mother and baby brother, both of whom had been killed by a demon when his brother was an infant. Sam wasn't quite sure what had happened to his father, only that he was gone.  
Both men were hunters, a fact that had accidently come out when Dean had asked Sam about a jagged scar that ran down his arm.  
Sam had admitted that something had drawn Dean to him, almost like a siren's song, and Dean had had to admit that he felt the same thing.  
\---  
Dean awoke to his phone ringing, the sound making his head throb with the hangover he currently was suffering from. Looking at the screen he groaned, seeing it was his father calling.  
"Either answer it, or turn the damn thing off," a pissed off voice said from the other side of the room.  
Dean looked around, and noticed someone laying on the other bed, pillow shoved over his head.  
Dean answered his father's call, an update about the hunt Dean was on, and flopped back onto the bed. He looked over again, running his fingers through his short hair, at the man across from him. Sam, Sam who had been as drawn to Dean as Dean was to him. Sam who had matched him shot for shot the night before, who had accepted his joking offer of teaming up, hunting together.  
The same Sam who was now watching him with those so familiar eyes, shaggy hair flopping in front of his face.  
"So, about last night," Dean said softly, mentally slapping himself for how he was acting.  
"What about last night?" Sam asked, with a slight smirk.  
"What, um, what happened after we left the bar?"  
Sam shook his head, then grimaced, regretting how the motion affected his already pounding head. He motioned to the table, where empty bottles stood, "We came back here, drank some more,compared more of our histories, and I passed out. Not sure when you fell asleep, but you were still talking last thing I remember." Sam would have said more, but his phone rang, and he walked into the bathroom to take the call.  
A few minutes later he walked back out, "Listen, Dean. I have to go, but you have my number. Call me when you want to team up. I just, I gotta go. That was my boyfriend's brother, and apparently my boyfriend is still drunk from last night and upset that I didn't return any of his calls. He thinks I'm leaving him or something."  
Dean nodded as the other hunter walked out the door, and decided to give Cas a call.  
\---  
Castiel was jumped a bit when his phone rang, and looked at the caller ID, Dean. "Hello," he said, trying to keep his voice neutral, but failing miserably.  
"Cas, you ok?" Dean asked, noticing right away that something was wrong with his friend.  
"No," Castiel stated firmly, "I'm not ok. I got dumped. I can't believe I got dumped. I don't know what I did wrong. Dean tell me what I did, why did Sam dump me?"  
Dean swallowed hard. "Sam, as in Sam Campbell?"  
"You know him?" Cas said softly, and Dean could hear that his friend's heart was breaking, he could also hear the accusation in the other man's voice.  
"Yeah, we met yesterday. We talked. Why?"  
"Did you sleep with him?" Cas growled over the phone.  
\---  
Sam walked into the apartment he shared with Castiel, shaking his head at the sight of Balthazaar draped over the back of the couch, passed out. Gabe sat the kitchen table holding his head in one hand and a cup of overly sweetened coffee in the other.  
The words "Did you sleep with him?" growled out in drunken anger floated out of the bedroom. Sam walked into the room, noticing the hurt, broken look on Castiel's face.  
"Babe?" Sam asks softly, getting Castiel's attention. "What's wrong?"  
"But, but, but, you left me. You left me for him. What did I do?" Cas looks at him, his eyes begging for an explanation.  
Sam was confused, "I left you? When did I leave you? And exactly who is he?"  
"Dean, you left me for Dean. Why did you? How could you do that? How could you do that to me?"  
Sam laughed, "Sweetheart, why do you think I left you? When have I ever given you reason to think that I would leave you? And why, why, why in your Father's name do you think I'd leave you for someone I just me?"  
Castiel looked at his feet, "Because, it's Dean."  
\---  
Dean looked at the phone in his hand, realizing that he had been forgotten. His mind was trying to work through what he had heard, his buddy assuming that his boyfriend, Sam, had left him for Dean.  
Dean didn't know what to think about the broken sounding "Because, it's Dean." he had heard, and vowed that he would get answers. He hung up the phone, hopped into the shower, then headed over to Castiel's apartment.  
\---  
Gabe answered the door, looking up at Dean through bleary eyes. One hand was clamped around his mug of coffee, the other an overly-glazed donut. He waved Dean in with the donut, and flopped down on the couch, startling Balthazaar awake. Balthy glared, and made his way into the kitchen in search of his own breakfast, pausing only long enough to give by the looks, it was just his way.  
Nodding at the two, Dean walked into Sam and Castiel's bedroom.  
\---  
Balthazaar and Gabriel sat on the couch nursing their hangovers, listening to the raised voices from the other room. After Dean had entered whatever conversation that Castiel and Sam were having quickly turned into a yelling match. Accusations and insinuations were flung back and forth, from all three of them.  
Dean was angry because his friend, his best friend never felt the need to tell him about Sam. Sam was angry because Castiel seemed to think he was A) cheating, and/or B) dumping him. Sam was also angry at Dean for yelling at Cas. Castiel was angry because he KNEW the connection between Sam and Dean and was certain that he was losing Sam, that was the only reason he never told Dean about him.  
\---  
Mary Campbell, formerly Mary Winchester, walked towards the front door of her son's apartment. As she approached she could hear raised voices, which seemed odd to her because she had never once seen Sam and Castiel argue, let alone get into a screaming match. Something was wrong, she had been feeling it since she had parked next to a very familiar black car.  
\---  
John Winchester knew all about ghosts and spirits, not much phased him anymore. But as he drove into town he noticed his son's car, he'd know it anywhere it had belonged to him for a very long time, parked outside an apartment complex. That in and of itself wasn't what phased him, no that would have been the woman he saw walking into the building. He knew that woman, but she couldn't be there, she had been dead for 24 years. Mary had died with baby Sammy almost 24 years earlier.  
John pulled over his truck, and followed.  
\---  
Balthazaar opened the door, letting Sam's mother in. He shrugged in explaination to the raised voices, shaking his head in frustration as the three entered the livingroom. He noticed the man following her and motioned for him to enter as well.  
\---  
Dean's eyes widened as saw Mary. He knew her, knew that face. He would never forget her. He noticed his dad walk in watching her with a confused look on his face. "Mom?"  
\---  
Sam's stood speechless, watching as his mother pulled Dean in for a hug, Dean his brother. He had a brother he had never known. He looked ath the man standing near her and realized, deep down in his gut who it was, his father, a man he had no memories of.  
\---  
Castiel sighed, walking into the kitchen. He couldn't bear to watch the reunion. It was too heartbreaking. It was all his fault, he knew that. He was the one who had warned Mary of Azazel's plans, and had helped her escape with Sam. He had never planned on falling in love, but he had. Cas knew, no matter what was to come, it would all be on him.


End file.
